


Kitty Purry

by Rrrowr



Series: Kitty Purry [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets cat ears. Kurt is bewildered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Purry

When Blaine stalked into their dorm room sporting a pair of cat ears and a tail, Kurt's first reaction was raised eyebrows and to open his mouth to ask _why_. Blaine held up a hand to stave off questioning.

"Don't even ask," he said and his hair actually kind of bristled behind his ears. "I couldn't tell you how this happened even if I wanted to."

That would be around when Blaine's tail started flicking, twitching this way and that around his knees, and Kurt realized that they weren't props or a costume at all. He reached out to touch immediately even as he blurted out, "Holy shit, they're real."

"Yes," snarled Blaine, tail flipping away from Kurt's fingers as he started clawing through his closet. He pulled out a pair of cotton pants, which Kurt knew he actively hated but could never quite throw out, and tossed them on the bed. He jerked his uniform off with undue ferocity and hissed when his undershirt caught on his new cat ears. "And as soon as Yusuf fixes this, I'm gonna kill him."

Kurt's amusement over the whole situation was overshadowed heavily with sudden intrigue. Blaine's uniform pants and underwear were shoved down around his hips to accommodate the fact that, folding over the waist, there was a tail -- a sleek, slender string of muscle and bone covered by dark fur with just a hint of curl. Blaine's fur was standing on end all over, angry and completely unable to do anything about it. Kurt would have felt bad about ogling, but it was really difficult not to notice how the fur didn't quite stop at the base of the tail, but sort of trailed a short distance up Blaine's spine.

"Hey," Kurt started softly. "I'm sure he'll figure it out. He's a smart guy, right?"

"Too smart for his own good, definitely," snapped Blaine as he ripped along the rear seam of some pajama pants with his (suddenly sharper and longer) incisors. "This seriously sucks, Kurt. Everyone keeps whispering and staring and-" Blaine's tail thrashed wildly, hard enough to give the closet door a few good thwacks. His ears flattened back. "And _you_ ," he hissed at the tail, whose end curled up toward the baleful glare Blaine was sending at it. "You just keep moving on your own!"

"Maybe you should calm down," Kurt said and then did what he always did to try and soothe Blaine's nerves: he put his hand low on the other boy's back.

Blaine's response -- a smooth arching of his back, cat ears perking forward, and a low rumbling purr -- seemed completely involuntary. At the very least, when Kurt jerked his hand back, Blaine had to take a moment to blink back to awareness.

"That's new," Kurt commented. "I don't suppose you also have the urge to go kill something and lay it at my doorstep as a gesture of your affection?"

"Just Yusuf," Blaine replied with a hitch in his breath. His tail flicked at the end, high this time. "Otherwise, not really new at all. Sorry."

"Right," sighed Kurt. "Why don't you just lie down for a second? I'll take care of... _whatever it is_ you were trying to do with these pants."

It didn't take long for Kurt to stitch up the two sides of the tear Blaine had made in the pants, but it was an easy fix for later -- something that could be put together when or if Yusuf ever fixed whatever it was that happened to Blaine. In the meantime, though, Blaine was kicking off the rest of his clothes -- socks and pants and _everything_ \-- before becoming a restless curl of bare flesh under the sheets, tail swaying softly over the edge of the bed and ears twitching over the top of the pillow. His back was to him, but Kurt could tell that Blaine was awake anyway, that he wasn't even bothering to find sleep.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's ears swiveled toward Kurt's voice. "Nothing," he answered. His ears flattened back when Kurt huffed. "Nothing, I swear. It's just -- I can't seem to make myself relax."

Shoulders rolling just above the edge of his bed sheet, Blaine fell quiet for a second, then his hand went to the back of his neck, scratching through fine curls with a frustrated noise. Rather unable to look away from Blaine's pale fingers tangling with the dark threads of his hair, Kurt moved to Blaine's desk chair, mending set aside in favor of swatting Blaine's hand out of the way and replacing it with his own. As Kurt carved soft lines along the back of the other boy's neck, Blaine actually rose from under the sheets -- slowly so that he wouldn't dislodge Kurt's hand -- and twisted toward Kurt. There was short headboard between them, and Blaine rested his forehead there, breathing high and fast while Kurt's nails scratched between his hitched shoulders.

Kurt laughed, tickled by the little twitches of soft kitten-ears against his arms. "Better?"

It took a little for Blaine to answer in a tight whisper, "Yeah," and while he did, his head rose to press into Kurt's palm. "Could you just-"

Moving his hand so that he could scratch between his ears, Kurt watched as Blaine's face angled toward him like a flower to the sun, soft and open and amazed just from a little -- what was this, even? _Petting_? Kurt could easily say he'd never seen Blaine so pliant and demanding at the same time and the want to maintain it was enough for him to bring his other hand into the mix, to rub the thin cartilage of Blaine's ears from the inside to the tips. Lips parting, Blaine made a soft whine and then there was that involuntary, rumbling purr again.

"Just like a cat," Kurt said wonderingly.

"I think," responded Blaine -- slowly though, as if words were difficult to get out while Kurt's hands were smoothing through his hair. "I think that's probably -- _oh_ , right there."

Kurt had no idea what he'd done to make Blaine's voice go low and melt-worthy like that, but he dug his fingers against the back of Blaine's skull again, scratching, pulling his hair some and making a mess of his careful styling. Blaine crawled forward immediately with that low purr climbing through his throat again. He pulled himself from under the bedsheets, mindless of his nakedness, tail swaying to help with his balance as his hands moved to Kurt's thighs.

"Oh, hey now!" Kurt cried, kind of alarmed and averting his eyes as he held up his hands between him and the deeply purring Blaine. "Maybe -- maybe we should wait until Yusuf fixes you, okay?"

Lashes fluttering, Blaine came back to himself lazily, shifting with a slow sensuality from hand to hand over Kurt's lap. It was hard not to notice how widely blown the black of Blaine's eyes were. He butted his forehead up under Kurt's jaw and nuzzled upward with his nose. Then Kurt jolted because that was Blaine's rough, little tongue laving across his pulse point.

"Maybe," agreed Blaine in a sultry drawl of his voice. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "Or maybe you could-"

"Blaine!" interrupted a sharp shout from the door, along with a couple knocks. Startled, Blaine abruptly fled back to his bedsheets, and it was with some relief that Kurt recognized the accent of their visitor as Yusuf's. "I've got something for you!"

Yusuf seemed a little wary about handing over the cure to Kurt, who had scrambled to answer his knock, but relented when Blaine peeked out from behind the door, cat ears pricked toward the little test tube of faintly-tan liquid. "Tuna flavoring," Yusuf clarified when Kurt raised a brow at him. "I thought it might make it easier to make him take it."

"How thorough," Kurt remarked.

Shrugging like it was nothing, Yusuf didn't look the least bit bashful about his own creativity. "I've some experience with this situation." He smiled brightly. "Have him take it with milk if he has any difficulty. The ears and tail should be gone by morning."

"Right. Will do," said Kurt and waved as Yusuf made his departure.

When he turned back to face the room with cure in hand, Blaine was standing in the middle of it with his bed sheets gathered up to his chest and around him. His ears were drawn back cautiously, shyly, and -- Kurt wondered how he ever thought Blaine was expressive, with those ears giving away every swing of his moods as they happened.

Kurt tilted the test tube toward Blaine, who leaned forward with a curious, hungry wiggle of his nose. "It's the cure," he said.

Ears and tail drooping, Blaine sighed and took it. "I was supposed to be a dog, you know," he said with a bit of disdain. He unstoppered the test tube and sniffed hopefully at it. "I was right about you not being much of a cat person."

Realization was only just beginning to dawn on Kurt as he grabbed Blaine by the wrist. "This was for me?" he ventured.

"Yeah, well." Blaine's tail flicked nervously; his tongue swept out to wet his lips in a quick flash of bright pink. "Fool for love and all."

Blaine started to lift the test tube to his mouth and Kurt moved quickly to cover Blaine's lips with his hand. "Maybe I'm not much for cats," he started, feeling as if he were speaking very quickly, "but maybe you could wait a little on taking that. Maybe until after dinner?" He could feel the curve of Blaine's smile forming under his fingers. "It'd be stupid, after all, to look a gift horse in the mouth, right?"

After setting aside the test tube, Blaine took a step toward Kurt. His tail twined carefully behind the back of Kurt's knee. "After dinner?" he asked, ears twitching hopefully.

"Maybe later than that," Kurt amended.

Blaine purred. "Maybe later than that."

**Author's Note:**

> For the NYE 1SM prompt: [cats](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/419483.html?thread=15811995#t15811995).


End file.
